The present invention relates to a carrier for use in the transportation of "tip-up" devices as used by ice fisherman. The transportation of these types of fishing apparatus is difficult. During transportation, the line of a "tip-up" will frequently become tangled with other "tip-up" devices. In addition, a "tip-up" is frequently dropped during relocation as a result of the bulky and cumbersome shape of the device.
Generally, a "tip-up" ice fishing device includes a rectangular base and a spring loaded arm member having a flag. The arm member is released to an upright configuration upon the striking of the bait by a fish. The spring loaded arm member and the line of the "tip-up" renders transportation of the apparatus very inconvenient.
No carrier, as known, exists to easily and expediently organize a number of "tip-up" ice fishing units during transportation. The present invention provides a convenient carrier for a plurality of "tip-up" ice fishing devices. The invention prevents entanglement between the transported devices which significantly improves the utility to an ice fisherman.